Caged birds
by The chosen Mexican chick
Summary: An assassins life is never easy, neither is hiding it from your lover. When Feliciano and Lovino are taken in by Roma, one of the most well known doctor, is in fact an assassin recruiter who brings in children to adults and trains them. Can they and their friends deal with it or will their lovers suffer the punishments for finding out their true identities? OC'S and multiple paring


**So yeah Um warning: bloody, violent mentions rape and there is OC'S in this, future Yaoi so be warned!**

* * *

"Lovino...why do we do this?" Feliciano asked his older brother while he was staring at the lifeless bodies that littered the floor. Blood was tainting his light brown hair and was splashed in his clothing and his cheeks.  
"Feli, you now why. They don't deserve to live and because of who we are." Lovino said wiping of the blood from his shank that had a golden sapphire encrusted handle and had the latin words : interitus and voracitas. After this Lovino bent down and blessed the two small bodies.  
"But Lovino! Those two were only children! You can't expect me to believe they were also a menace to society! T-They could have been helped! T-They could have been taught right from wrong and be changed! T-T"  
"Feliciano. Stop kidding yourself. You knew perfectly well that _**he**_ wouldn't want us to leave any behind. Don't ever start thinking that those who've been living with sick parents like this could ever change. Don't ever start feeling anything for them. They shouldn't live and with your reasoning Feli that means that we could have helped the others as well. We could have taught them the right way. But no Feli, that's just a stupid hopeless feeling and you should never, EVER start thinking that they all deserve a chance." Lovino said glaring at his younger brother who looked sadly at his older one. He was on the verge of tears when Lovino got up and shook his brother.  
"Listen Feli. I know you hate killing kids but we have to. We are commanded by his Lord. Even Arthur does it and you know how much it hurts him? He has a younger brother he needs to take care of and he always has that in the back of his mind while killing other people. You don't have that much to think about. I work with you and all of our friends work under him, some luckier than us and work as our informants. Now don't you ever think about going so-"  
"LOVI! He has a lover and so do I! Don't you ever think that one day they'll get suspicious about how late our hours are! And do you know how stressful it is having to all of a sudden being called in to do a hit when we're in a middle of a date! You don't know h-"  
"FELI! LISTEN TO YOUR SELF! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Lovino said slapping his younger brother who jerked away in surprise as he sported a new blazing red hand mark on his cheek.  
"Do you even know how many times Antonio has called me this past week! He said that if we couldn't go on a date this week then we are through! I can understand why, so I have to hurry this weeks quota! It's the same with all of us! Arthur came crying to me last month because Alfred broke up with him! But he was lucky because a week later Alfred came back because he realised how much he really loves Arthur! Though he still questions about why he's always late to everything! Just please do one thing for me! Never! NEVER think that people are innocent. You are not innocent nor am I. No one in the world can and never think that they can. Okay not even 'grandpa' can be innocent, only those that we love for the most can be and even they can fall to the dark." Lovino said tearing up as he saw his brother cry silently.  
"But f-fratello they c-can s-still become s-"  
"Feli, understand, even if we tried our best to protect them you know they'll end up being killed. Haven't you already learned that from the last time when you tried to take in that little boy named Lee. Just be happy that we have 5 years to be with our lovers before we need to break it off with them." Lovino said in an emotionless tone as he took the wallet of the older man who was still alive. Just barely though.  
"L-Lovi...please ...just...can't we let them live?" Feliciano said in a pleading tone as he started to cry again, finally realizing that he would have to break up with his German boyfriend in two months because his five years were almost done.  
"Feliciano Vargas, if you keep thinking in that way you'll only get hurt even worse, especially when you have to break it off with Ludwig...Now pass me the needle so the guy doesn't feel anything anymore." Lovino said tearing a little when he realised that this date he had with Antonio would be the last one before he had to break it off unless Antonio were to join or be killed by his 'grandpa'. He gritted his teeth and started to cry quietly which made the older man shudder in fear. Feliciano finally stopped arguing with his fratello and gave up. He knew that his brother spoke the truth but he wanted to think differently. He wanted to think that they had their old lives back after being rescued by their 'grandpa' but everything was twisted, he imagined that going with the man would have been the best thing in the world, he never expected that he would have been trained in the arts of being an assassin along with other children around and above the age as him. He thought back to that time.

* * *

**Flashback:**

* * *

_"Where are we going abuelo?" young Feliciano asked holding his "grandpa's" hand as he led him and his older brother to a room that was separated from the other rooms in the mansion._  
_"We are going to teach you and Lovino some things!" The older man said smiling petting Feliciano's hair being careful not to touch his hair curl. Soon they made it to the room that was filled with children from ages 17 and below._  
_"Melissa come here please." The man said in a friendly tone as the girl stopped teaching a younger boy who had blond unruly locks and thick eyebrows._  
_"Yes Roma?" The girl of 15 years said tucking the silver sword she had back into its holder. She had straight black hair that went down to her mid-back and was wearing a chainmail suit and armor made out of steel. She had chocolate brown eyes and light brown skin._  
_"I want you to train these kids along with Arthur. By the way how is he coming along?" The older man said as he pushed the twins towards Melissa. Her eyes lit up when he asked about Arthur's progress and when he told her that she would train the two kids._  
_"He is doing far better than most of the sixteen year olds! He is a promising one! One day when he's older he'll be perfect to be my partner! And I will be happy to take these kids under my wing Roma." Melissa said smiling cheerfully as she picked up Lovino and kissed him on the forehead causing the older Italian twin to blush uncontrollably and then picked up the younger twin and kissed him on the forehead as well._  
_"Great! Tell him that after his birthday he'll start working and that he'll be your partner!" Roma said smiling, but the girl named Melissa gasped and had fury in her eyes yet she acted perfectly calm._  
_"Roma, Let the boy wait until he is at least 15! He is far too young to start accompanying me on these missions, let him train more and get acquainted with these two." Melissa said looking straight into the taller ones brown eyes. He frowned and spoke._  
_"He is not too young. You were only 6 when you started, he is 8 and these kids are 7. I think it's time you stop babying him and take him to his first mission. You will take him next week to the Garce residence and that is final." Roma said in a strong tone that marked the end of the discussion but Melissa thought differently._  
_"Roma, the boy has the skills, I don't deny that but he is still such a young bambino and if he screws up then it's not his fault it's yours. And if he were to go to that mission next week I can guaranty you that he'll screw up because Gilbert hasn't taught him how to safely disarm any security system and that stupid idiot Francis forgot to teach him how to escape from that house." Melissa said calmly as she stared back into the eyes of the tall Roman._  
_"Why can't you teach him that? He is a fast learner and I'm sure that he'll be able to master those skills by next week." Roma said in a matter-of-fact tone that he knew would annoy the Mexican assassin in front of him. She sighed and her eyebrow twitched because she knew that he used that tone on purpose to piss her off._  
_"Because **I** **don't** get to due to **someon**e saying that Gil and Franny **would** do that while **I** went on my solo missions and when **I** **have** to drop off the money to the orphanages and I have to **act** so calmly going there and keeping the innocent **façade** up till I get here." Melissa said with another twitch of her eyebrow and showed her white k-9ns __to Roma who chuckled and ruffled her hair._

_"Fine. He won't go until he is__ 13. Thats the latest I will let him wait, okay then it will just be you Francis, Gilbert and Mathias, oh and -he bent down and whispered in her ear- I know I said that only steal 1,000,000 but I change my mind. Steal all of it and then kill him." said Roma and Melissa gasped._

_"W-Wait...you m-mean h-he already..."_  
_"Yes. He already raped and killed the girl. On second thought don't kill him. Castrate him, break both knee caps, cut around his eye lids and squeeze lime juice and put salt on it. Then take him here and I'll finish the job alright." Roma said and kissed both twins on the forehead before smiling and leaving. Melissa sighed but smiled at both children._  
_"Alright, I guess we start as of now. Can you two please tell me your names?"_  
_"I'm Feliciano! And this is my fratello Lovino!" At the happy tone Melissa smiled and nuzzled the younger twin._  
_"Yeah whatever he said...what the hell are you going to teach us bastarda!" Lovino said but started to shake after he spoke because he feared that he was going to get hit for having said something crude._  
_"Sadly I am going to teach you kiddies how to get rid of people who don't deserve to live." Melissa said in a sad tone but put on a smile as she kissed the older twins cheek._  
_"But isn't that a good thing?" Feliciano said a little shocked that she didn't slap Lovino._  
_"I thought so too, but the way we do it...well don't worry about it! You and Lovi don't have to deal with it until you're much older, okay bebé ahora te voy a bañar con tu hermanito y luego van comer y después van a hablar un poco con Arturo. Después voy a enseñarles unas cosas, terminando todo eso van a dormir conmigo!" Melissa said with a cheery tone as she started to walk deeper into the room that was filled with the noises of sword fights, grunts and pants._  
_"H-Hey...b-bastarda...what did you say...w-we don't understand...spanish..." Lovino said with a shy tone and a light blush on his cheeks. Melissa giggled and kissed his cheek again._  
_"Sorry I forgot that you two don't understand my native tongue yet, I said that you two will bathe then eat. After that you'll meet with Arthur and get to hang out with him for awhile then you'll be taught some things then you'll be sleeping with me! Hey I like the nickname but can you call me something else? If you call me bastarda in front of Gil or Franny then they'll start calling me that and I don't want those idiotas calling me something that a cute kid named me." Melissa said happily._  
_"O-Okay..HEY I'M NOT CUTE!" Lovino shouted making both Feliciano and Melissa giggle._

* * *

**End of flashback:**

* * *

"Hey, Feli are you okay?" Arthur asked as he saw that Feliciano hasn't spoken ever since he came back from the mission.  
"Yeah...Ve...Do you know where Melissa is?" Feliciano asked his face free from emotions which was very rare and terrifying to see on the usually happy italian.  
"She's still out on her mission...Feli, what's wrong?...Please tell me...you're really not acting like yourself..." Arthur said really concerned about the way his friend was acting.  
"Arthur..how long do you have with Alfred?" Feliciano said looking up to his friend whose eyes started to well up.  
"I already broke up with him...He wanted to know why and still hasn't left me alone...I think I'll have to use the flash pen to wipe his memories of me." Arthur said with a fake smile as tears were starting to run down his cheeks.  
"But Arthur you know that you can tell him and he can join our association! You didn't ha-"  
"Feli I did...if he were to find out about the truth and didn't join then I would have to kill him. You know I would rather kill myself but then that would leave Peter all alone and be recruited by Roma...I'm happy this way..so he can be happy too...He said he wanted a family, so I'm giving him the chance to have one...He can meet a young beautiful girl and marry her and have a family, if he is with me then there would be no chance of that happening so...I-I'm happy." Arthur said smiling with even more tears falling down making Feliciano cry as well.  
"I-I hate this Arthur...w-why d-do we *hick* a-always *hick* h-have to d-deal with t-this *hick* h-heartbreak! W-Why can't we *hick* l-live normal lives!" Feliciano said hugging Arthur as they both cried. They were crying in their shared bedroom on Feli's bed and were so drowned in their own tears and sobs that they did not hear the door being opened.  
"Arthur, there is someone who wants to speak to you. And you too Feli." Melissa said in a soft voice which surprised the two boys.  
"Who w-wants to s-speak w- *hick* with me?" Arthur said wiping the tears from his face.  
"Alfred, sweetie." Melissa said going over towards the two and hugged them.  
"H-How does h-he k-know w-where I-I-"  
"I told him, I knew you were going to break it off with him by the way you were acting this morning and I couldn't stand the fact that all of you guys have to break up with your lovers. So before I told them what we actually do, and yes I told all of them, Antonio, Ludwig, Alfred, Yao and Matthew. But before I did I asked them what would they do if something were to happen to you guys. I asked them how much they love you guys and tested them. They all said they would die for you guys, that they would stay by your sides no matter what. I told them what we actually do and they were a bit shocked, but after that they all burst into laughter saying that and I quote "The sexist thing that they could ever do" So can you two please get up and follow me?" Melissa said chuckling a little and wiped all the tears from Feliciano's face.  
"O-Okay...Melissa...They are going to join aren't they..." Feliciano said sniffing from all the tears.  
"Sadly enough...yeah they are...But hey! They said they would because they could never bear to leave you guys! Now come one bobos, Lovi and Ivan are already there with them." Melissa said with a small smile as she squished together Feliciano's cheeks.  
"B-But that was the one thing we never wanted them to do! I-"  
"Feli it was either that or I shoot them all. Understand honey, I can only do so much before Roma snapes. Remember how mad he was after I said I was going to marry Kyle over his own son, He still can't look at me in the eyes after he saw how many bruises he left so he's being really nice but I can't push my luck. Here if it makes you happy I won't let any of them go on the front lines and they'll just be those who start talking to the press and deal with the money and transitions to the orphanages okay?" Melissa said staring into Feliciano's honey brown eyes.  
"Okay..." Feliciano reluctantly agreed because he could never live if Ludwig were to die.  
"Alright, now let's get out there and speak to them before Germania comes back with the tattoo artist and brands them with the serial numbers on their neck or wherever they want." Melissa said grabbing Feliciano's and Arthur's hand and dragged them out of their bed chambers out to the living room of the huge mansion.

* * *

"Iggy!" A boisterous american tone rang through the room as Alfred ran immediately towards Arthur at the sight of him.  
"Alfred you might want to keep your hands off of him for now because Melissa is really protective of her 'little bebé'." Gilbert said laughing as he squeezed his boyfriends waist causing the Canadian to blush.  
"And who is Melissa! She better not be trying to get it on with My Iggy!" Alfred shouted making everyone burst into laughter. He was confused and started asking why.  
"Why are you guys laughing! It's no silly matter!" Alfred shouted as he faced the others who were laughing. Melissa and Gilbert smirked as they looked at each other and they had a plan forming in their own minds. Melissa nodded at Gilbert and suddenly wrapped her arms round Arthur's waist and pulled him closer to her and kissed his cheek.  
"Oh is my baby leaving me to go with that. He isn't even sexy~!" Melissa said drawing Alfred's attention to them. He started to flush red as he saw Melissa nuzzle Arthur's neck.  
"Dude! Leave my Iggy ALONE!" Alfred shouted as he pulled Arthur out of her hands and glared at her.  
"M-Melissa!" Arthur yelled, his face flushing as he was pulled into a possessive hug by Alfred.  
"Whaaaaat? I'm just hugging you and telling that guy off! Remember what you said last month? That you never want to remember him again, isn't that why you wanted me to-  
"MELISSAAAAA." A new voice rang through the living room and soon a man came through the doors. He was 6 foot 10 and had electric purple hair, bright icy blue eyes and was lightly tanned, he had a muscular built and a serial code on his upper bicep.  
"Kyleeeeeee~! hahahahaha what are you doing here?" Melissa said smiling as she went to hug Kyle who instantly wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.  
"I finished a hit early, and I happen to overhear you torturing our son and testing his boyfriend." Kyle said looking at Melissa with a slight frown which made Melissa giggle.  
"Well I wanted to see if he was serious about Artie! You remember the last one, after I acted like that he almost slapped me and then Artie, luckily you were there to shoot him." Melissa said hugging her fianceé and turned to face Alfred and Arthur. Alfred was still glaring at her but then his mouth dropped when he heard Kyle say son.  
"Wait you're Iggy's parents!? How old are you guys! You look like you're only 17! and you dude! like 19!" Alfred shouted waving his arms up and down. Gilbert, Francis, Kyle, Lovino, Feliciano, Ivan and Melissa all burst into laughter while the rest of the guys were staring at them in disbelief.  
"Oh man! T-That was! T-That was! So funny! You actually think that she's 17! Damn! kesesesesesesesese! She's actually 22! and he's 24!" Gilbert said bursting into more laughter. Melissa's eyebrow twitched again and 'accidentally' stepped on his foot making him howl in pain.  
"And that is a sample of our top assassin, Melissa Perez soon to be Misses Yakanawa." Kyle said laughing as Melissa kept grinding her foot onto Gilbert's.  
"That's what the pinche idiota gets for thinking people are crazy if they say I'm 17. Like he can talk! He's 25! He's like a pedo! Mattie is only 16!" Melissa shouted as she finally stopped being brutally sadistic and let the poor Prussian's feet finally live. "Be lucky that I didn't feel like kicking your family jewels Gil~." Melissa said with a slight sadistic smile that sent shivers down the Prussian's back and also down the rest of the other boys who didn't know her.  
"Anyway I now accept everyone of you guys of being my babies and my brothers lover! Mattie I don't have to worry about you hurting Gil's heart but I know that if he ever dares to hurt you then he **won't ever be able to make any babies~**! Alfred,** hurt my baby and you will be tortured in the worst ways possible and beg for death.** Ludwig, you dare to hurt Feli and** that will be the last thing you ever do got it**. Antonio, **think about hurting Lovi and you're done**. Yao! well Ivan loves you too much to hurt you so I'll do ya a favor and keep Natalya far away from you as possible. Alright then! let's drink to celebrate this!" Melissa said smiling and kissed her fianceé who started smirking along with the rest of the assassins, thus making all the boys feel a bit uneasy as they were lead to the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N: Wo...well new story on le way! hahaha I already have the second and third chapter written but I don't feel like updating them...maybe next week or next month! XD hahahaha I will decide later! anyway would love if you would review! no seriously guys REVIEWS APPRECIATED! anyway hasta la pasta~! Oh and yeah I don't own nothin! seriously you guys think I actually own this! you all know me and if I did then FrUk could never exist and UsUk would be CANNON! and PruCan wouldn't be considered a crack pairing! it be CANNON! Oh and i'm not really 15 or 22 i'm around the first one and I said I would reveal my true age next year so you can try and guess how old I really am ^^**


End file.
